Blood Moon (spanish ver)
by GalletitasConMarshmellows
Summary: Quien hubiera pensado que una fiesta cambiaria dos vidas. Oneshot. WaltzxAllegretto PolkaxFrederic


EEE QUE PASA CHAVALEH TODO BIEN TODO CORRECTO, Y YO QUE ME ALEGRO (no) pues esta es la historia de "Blood Moon" pero en español asi que no voy a decir más nada xdd

Ami no me pertenecen los personajes, y menos la idea xd

En el baile de la Luna Roja, una de las celebraciones más importantes de la ciudad de Forte, se encontraba un chico enmascarado hablando con una pareja de la ciudad. -Pero Polkaaaaaa- decía el chico, llamado Allegretto -Me quiero iiiir-. -Pero ¿por qué?- decía preocupada la chica -Quizá la luna te ilumine esta noche-. -No creo- decía desinteresado el peliplateado -No tengo pareja, como sea-. -Estás mal- dijo el mayor, Frederic, mientras acercaba a su amante, Polka -Nunca lo sabrás si no te quedas- . -No dejaré que una luna decida mi futuro- dijo bastante molesto. -Bueno vale, ¿necesitas que Frederic te lleve a casa?- preguntó la rubia. -Estoy bien, enserio- A Allegretto nunca le gustaron los lugares repletos de gente. -Vale entonces- dijo el hombre un poco ofendido -No te metas en problemas-. Allegretto rió -No lo haré, no te preocupes- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida. -Nos veremos entonces- dijo la rubia mientras se despedía del chico. El peliplateado se despidió mientras se adentraba en la multitud.

La ciudad estaba repleta de personas gracias a la fiesta, personas de otros paĺses habĺan venido a celebrar este precioso evento. Mientras, en la entrada de la ciudad, el joven conde saludaba a los invitados. Al cabo de un rato, se aburrió y fue a buscar una bebida. No se había dado cuenta, pero solo faltaban unos pocos minutos para que la luna eligiera a la pareja destinada a estar unida. Cerca de él, se encontraba un chico enmascarado, caminando perdido entre la multitud. _¿Dónde está la salida?_ Pensó el chico y sin querer se tropezó con alguien. -Oye estúpido fijate por donde caminas- el rubio dijo, claramente molesto. -L-lo siento, yo- intentó disculparse pero sintió como una luz los alumbraba. La luna habĺa elegĺdo a los dos chicos. Todos estaban confundidos, era la primera vez que la luna elegĺa a dos chicos, y se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que uno de ellos era Waltz. Allegretto se sonrojó mientras Waltz lo miró raro. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaba la luna mal? Eso no era posible, ya que nunca se equivocaba…..eso quería decir que….

Waltz y Allegretto estaban destinados a ser bañados en la radiante luz de la luna.

 **POV Allegretto**

Nos miraban raro mientras una extraña luz roja nos iluminaba. Esto se ponía cada vez más extraño, solo quería irme de aquí. -¿No van a bailar?- preguntó un hombre con un monóculo, haciendo que un par de personas rieran. El rubio solo rodeó los ojos -Cuando te consigas novia hablamos, ¿si?- Las personas a nuestro alrededor se rieron a carcajadas, dándonos chance de escapar. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó al acantilado. Nos miramos intensamente. De la nada, sentí como un brazo se deslizaba por mi cintura y una mano se entrelazaba con la mía. Alcé la mirada y me quedé sin palabras. Me sonrojé justo cuando nuestras miradas se conocieron, y en ese momento, podía jurar que éramos solo él y yo. -¿Bailarías conmigo?- preguntó el rubio. Intenté hablar pero ninguna palabra salió...estaba nervioso y no sabía porque, así que asentí, no quería mirarlo a los ojos. Empezamos a bailar, y al cabo de un rato habló.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me tomó del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos. _¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¿Por qué sentía mariposas en el estómago? ¿Por qué mi corazón latía tan rápido? -_ A-Allegretto- le contesté finalmenté. Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir el latido de su corazón junto con el mio. -Allegretto- dijo al cabo de un rato -Supongo que ya me conoces- preguntó riendo. - _Waltz_ \- contesté rápidamente, en un trance. Paramos de bailar y nos miramos apasionadamente. Solo quería besarlo. Él buscó mi máscara y tomó cuidadosamente -¿Puedo?- No podĺa hablar, así que solo asentí. Cuando me quitó la máscara, una brillante luz nos iluminó. La luz de la luna volvió a brillar sobre nosotros. Le acaricié la mejilla y el tomó mi mano. Nos besamos apasionadamente. Lo atraje más cerca. Lo necesitaba, y estaba seguro que se sentía igual. Tristemente, necesitábamos oxígenopara vivir. Cuando nos miramos me sentía tan feliz. Esta fiesta había cambiado mi vida para siempre. Sonrió. Sonreí. Nos volvimos a besar.


End file.
